


superpowers

by eating_custardinbed



Series: The Internet Made Me Write It [12]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Roy is someone with super powers. Unfortunately they end up out of control and end up hurting Moss
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: The Internet Made Me Write It [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990789
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	superpowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [space_violett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_violett/gifts).



> thank you to the wonderful @spaceviolett on tumblr for this request. thank you my lovely!! I hope you enjoy this xx

To Roy, none of this was unusual. 

For him, superpowers were just something that ran in his family. It was something he’s grown up around. Sure, it made for a rather chaotic family life, especially when his mother would wake up and find one of her daughters hovering about an inch above the bed, or when the neighbours would watch the four-year-old Roy moving his toys around with his mind and giggling to himself, but given that they lived in a superpower-dominated town, it wasn’t too big of a deal.

Roy loved his powers, despite having the least powerful and the least controllable of all of his family. His sisters all had at least two or three powers each, and could control them on a whim. Roy, however, did not have quite so much luxury. For some reason, his powers seemed to be connected to his emotions rather than his conscious control. When he got angry or frustrated, it had been known for a strange sort of shockwave effect to ripple out from him, knocking over anyone in the nearby vicinity. This was a power that Roy had absolutely no control over. The other was telekinesis, which he could control. As somebody who was naturally lazy, Roy relished in this one.

But then he had moved to London, and it turned out barely anybody there had powers. 

There were those with powers, of course, but it only appeared to be the powerful and the elite. Roy had yet to come across anybody who was “normal”, as it were, who had powers. Because of this he began to feel rather isolated, trying his best to keep himself to himself and keep his powers hidden away from those in public. 

It wasn’t actually until years into their friendship—and at the start of their relationship—that he told Moss.

Well, he hadn’t _told_ him as such. It had been a difficult day, with lots of stupid calls from upstairs that really did not require a call, and lots of belligerent clientele who thought they knew better than everybody else and refused to take his advice despite the fact that it would actually fix their problem. Roy was at his wits end trying to deal with it all. Moss had been standing in the middle of the office, talking about something or other (Roy wasn’t entirely sure what) when Roy felt the power starting to build. He’d always likened it to a headache that started to build around his eyes, but then spread back to behind his ears and to the top of his head, pressure mounting in his skull the whole time. As he felt the pain start to spread to his ears, he knew what was going to happen. He stood up quickly. 

“Get out,” he said. 

“What?” Moss asked, confused. He looked hurt and Roy felt awful, but he knew this was for the best. 

“Fine, then just get out the way,” he said pleadingly. God, the pain and the pressure were even worse now. Why couldn’t he just have some damn control over it all!? 

“Roy, what’s going on?” Moss said. He came forward, resting a hand on Roy’s forearm. Roy shook his head as he put his hands to his temples in an attempt to stop himself from trembling. “You’re shaking.” 

“Moss, seriously, you need to get out.” 

“Tell me what’s happening!” 

“I can’t!” 

“Why not!?” 

“I—“ 

But it was too late. At that moment, Roy let out a small yell, and then a strong wave of energy rippled through the small room. It sent Moss flying backwards away from Roy. He flew across the room, hitting the back wall with a thump before sliding down it coming to rest in a heap on the floor.

Instantly Roy felt awful. He ran over, kneeling down next to his boyfriend and shaking him gently. Moss started to groan, shifting over a little. Roy murmured to him reassuringly, and it wasn’t long until Moss’ eyes were flickering open. Roy helped him sit up, and as soon as Moss realised what had happened he stared at Roy.

”I have some questions,” he said after a minute or so of silence.

”I thought you would,” Roy sighed. “Perhaps it’d be better if I showed you.” 

Closing his eyes, he focused on where he knew Moss’ drink was sitting on his desk. Gathering all of his mental energy, he carried it over through the air and set it down gently oh the floor next to his boyfriend. When he heard Moss gasp, he opened his eyes. His boyfriend was staring at the cup.

”That was...” 

_Terrifying? Freakish? Not natural?_

”Awesome!” 

Roy blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that. 

“You really think so?” he said with a shy smile.

”Of course!” Moss exclaimed. He was rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the wall, but there was a bright smile on his face. "I thought--I thought powers were only for the rich! How long have you had them!?" 

"Um... as long as I can remember," Roy replied. To be quiet honest, he was feeling a little bewildered by Moss' enthusiasm. Normally when something like this happened the person would be terrified of him, assuming he was some sort of villain in hiding. "My whole family has them." 

"What can you do?" 

"Not much else than that," the Irishman admitted. "I'm the untalented child in the family." 

"How can you call yourself _untalented_?" Moss said. His voice was hushed and reverent. Roy shrugged a little, mumbling something as he looked away to the side. Moss reached forward, gently moving Roy's head so that they were looking at each other. "Roy, you're _incredible_. Don't let anyone tell you any different." 

"Thank you," Roy whispered. Moss smiled at him, leaning forward and kissing him gently on the lips. 

"I just have one question..." he said when they broke apart. Roy grinned at him. 

"Shoot." 

"Can I be your sidekick?" 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave comments and/or kudos if you can, they make me so happy!! thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next part of the series! 
> 
> stay safe and happy, y’all xx


End file.
